I Know You Want Me
by America is Awesome
Summary: Fuji knows, more or less, that Tezuka likes him. He finds a way to keep Tezuka on edge until Friday. Mostly Tezuka's Point of View. boyXboy. No likey? no read. Yay for common sense! D


**Okay! I **_**finally**_** was able to write more. And don't you worry your pretty little head! I'm working on Needs To Rain Fuji style still, I just lost inspiration. I can't exactly run up to the "Inspiration" pole and bang my head into it. . . But if you happen to see said pole, kindly point out the location, it never hurts to try (well… sometimes)**

**On another note, Prince of Tennis is not mine. If it were, it would probably be in English, I don't think I could write a show in any other language. **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

Tezuka stood watching the brown haired boy lean against a tree on the warm autumn Monday. The hair blew softly in the cool breeze, patting lightly on the smooth skin, sometimes grazing that everlasting smile. Suddenly, the boy opened those lips and began speaking, Tezuka slowly realized the boy was speaking to him and began to listen, slightly embarrassed that he'd been so caught in that trance.

". . . So I need to study for the algebra test Monday, will you help me, Tezuka?" asked Fuji, politely.

Tezuka took a moment to make use of the formations of Fuji's lips to fill in the beginning of the phrase. Fuji had said his sister wouldn't be home Friday and the house would be empty and quiet for once. "Ah," he responded in affirmation.

Fuji's smile brightened, "Thank you, Buchou. . . you won't regret it."

Tezuka remained silent as he watched the boy turn around, blue eyes opening dangerously, with a flicker of seduction and flirtation. Tezuka let out a breath. Those eyes seemed to stab right through his exterior and see straight to what Tezuka never told anyone. Those eyes always found a way to say: I know you want me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday began as any day begins; tennis practice comes first, and then comes homeroom. However, one difference was obvious, separating all previous days into a category of without Fuji, for this day, Fuji could be found sitting atop a certain Bochou's desk, fiddling with a pen. "Fuji," Tezuka said upon nearing his desk.

Fuji smiled at him, "Ne, Tezuka, I forgot to tell you that I got a new cell phone." With that, Fuji swiftly grabbed Tezuka's right hand and began writing with the pen, somehow knowing the other boy wouldn't stop him once he touched him.

Tezuka was not that daft. _'Forgot or wanted an excuse to make yourself noticed?'_ he questioned in his mind, but all he said was, "ah." He glanced at his hand, 458-8968. Fuji stopped playing with the pen and hopped off the desk, the air throwing itself at Tezuka, allowing him to admire the sweet scent.

"I'll see you at practice, Tezuka," Fuji said, innocently teasing open an eye: I know you want me. As Fuji flittered out the door, Tezuka saw the pen, resting blatantly on his desk. He left it there on purpose. Tezuka debated between taking it and bringing it tomorrow, or giving it to Fuji at practice, he opted for the first choice, wondering if he'd seen something else in those eyes.

Practice went by as usual, save for Tezuka noticing Fuji edging closer to him, or was he edging towards Fuji? At any case, neither brought up the forgotten pen.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Fuji," Tezuka greeted the boy lying lazily on Tezuka's desk. He admired Fuji's position; his body was half on the seat, with one leg on the desk, and the other on the floor as his back rested easily on the wall and one arm across the top of the chair, the other hand messing with his hair. He looked so adorably careless to Tezuka. Tezuka stood next to his heart's desire.

"Ne, Tezuka, you could sit down," Fuji offered, pulling his smile up. He received a skeptical look. "I forgot my pen."

Tezuka pulled his hand out of his pocket and brought with it the pen. "Here," he said, giving it to Fuji. Fuji kept smiling, and Tezuka had the faintest thought that the smile was but a mask to keep people from seeing something else, something kept hidden, but the thought was not only faint, but fleeting as well; Tezuka could only pretend the smile didn't pull him in, as if it didn't beg to be kissed.

"Arigato, Tezuka," Fuji chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you recognized it yesterday morning as being mine."

"Ah." The bell sounded.

Fuji stood up, but did not leave without first brushing past Tezuka and flashing a sly smile. Tezuka didn't react to the touch he desired, nor did his body betray him with a shudder from the physical contact with the one it wanted to feel more than anything it had ever felt before. However, his heart pumped faster than during a match when Fuji flickering open a single, piercing azure eye so quickly that he knew only Tezuka would see it, but so intensely that it screamed: I _know _you want _me_.

Tezuka attempted to speak as he would normally, but his throat betrayed him and constricted on his words, making his bid of farewell but a mere sound of want and need. Though Fuji was no longer facing him, Tezuka knew by the way Fuji's aura glowed that his reaction was exactly what the sadist wanted to hear.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thursday morning went by poorly for Tezuka, though he would never admit it. He'd grown used to seeing Fuji in his homeroom, and longed for whatever methods Fuji decided on in the morning for being noticed and acknowledged. After practice, Tezuka did not know he was going to his homeroom with hope in heart, but when he entered the room to find no boy with the smooth skin, the everlasting smile, nor beauty that seemed to speak for itself, Tezuka realized that with how deep his heart sank, he must have had hope.

The fact that the weather was cooling nicely, and the leaves were twirling sweetly in the wind meant nothing without the magical feeling of the tensai next to him, or talking to him, or smiling at him, or anything, so long as Tezuka had Fuji. _Why isn't he here_? Ran through Tezuka's mind all during homeroom. _Why wasn't he there?_ Was repeated throughout the rest of the morning. And _where is he?!_ Hammered his mind the rest of the day when Tezuka could not locate the boy during lunch.

Disappointed and feeling broken, with no recollection of anything taught in school that day, Tezuka began his lonely walk home. He wrapped his knitted scarf around his neck and tucked it into his jacket. The wind tussled his hair and fallen leaves smacked at his pants, but he didn't care. "Tezuka!" A voice yelled, panting slightly. Tezuka whipped around excitedly, all anger and sadness no where in his range of emotions, just relief, hope, excitement, joy, and everything along those lines with no words to describe them.

Fuji was panting out puffs of air, his lungs warm enough for the breathe to become fog-like. He had his hands resting on his knees for support; He must have been running. "Why did you leave so quickly? You usually wait a half hour before leaving after practice!"

Tezuka walked back to the tensai and leaned down to his level. "I wasn't aware that I was wanted," he answered, then immediately rethought his wording. "I mean, I didn't know I was supposed to be waiting for you, and it was twenty five minutes after practice ended when I left."

Fuji stood up straight and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, somewhat embarrassedly. "Oh. I was at a tutorial all day today right after morning practice, all the photography students had to listen. I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to catch you before you left," he choked, as if the words were not all he had in mind.

Tezuka, noticing the uncertainty in Fuji's voice, said, "Well, why don't I walk you home then? You could tell me about the tutorial." Fuji nodded excitedly and smiled vividly. Once they began walking, and Fuji's body had cooled down from sprinting across the school campus, Tezuka realized that Fuji had no jacket and was shivering. Without saying anything, Tezuka took off his jacket and hung it over the other boy's shoulders.

Tezuka walked Fuji all the way up to Fuji's door before he allowed Fuji to give the jacket back. "Don't forget your jacket again, Fuji," he warned the boy sternly. "You could catch a cold, don't let your-" but before he could finish his phrase, Fuji's sister hurriedly opened the door, knocking Fuji into Tezuka who quickly caught the lighter boy with ease. "-guard down…"

Tezuka again was lost in a daze when he looked at the face of the angel in his arms. The boy's blue eyes were open with a display of emotions running across them, his mouth was open slightly from the shock of being knocked over, and the most cherished piece at that moment was the pinkish tinted brushed over the tensai's cheeks when he realized how fondly and lovingly Tezuka was gazing at him.

Then there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Tezuka shook out of his daze. "Um," Fuji squeaked, "Thank you for walking me home, Tezuka. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"A-ah," Tezuka stumbled, worried that he'd just severely messed up. Fuji went inside with his sister, but just before closing the door, he caught Tezuka's eye and his blue eyes flashed with an intense desire and a hidden pleading so soft, that this was the first time Tezuka noticed it. The eyes didn't just shoot through everything Tezuka hid, but they also played Fuji's thoughts like a movie. Not only did they scream out confidently: I know you want me, but they also begged and pleaded: . . . Please look at me. . . Just notice me. . .

______________________________________________________________________________

Needless to say, but said anyway, Thursday night went by much differently than the morning. Thoughts of _What did that mean_ and _Should I tell him how I feel? _plagued Tezuka's brain. Even Dinner, which was always somewhat quiet, was bitterly silent, a heavy feeling in the air, that, of course, Tezuka didn't notice. He just sat and thought, not focusing at all on the food in front of him.

Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn. Pacing in his room, Tezuka eyed his cell phone. 458-8968. He typed the numbers into his phone, and smiled slightly to himself when he saw what the number combinations could make up: I luv you. He wondered that if phone numbers were eight digits long, would it be 'I love you' instead? 4-568-3968? Homework long completed, and still too early to sleep, Tezuka paced again, trying to build his nerve.

Fuji, however, didn't get the time to think. "What on Earth were you doing?!" Yumiko screamed at him the moment he got the door closed. Instead of responding, he stood silently, waiting for the 'you may never see him again' speech, or the 'moving schools' speech, or even the 'grounded forever, I can't believe you are such a-'speech. What he got however was, "I can't believe you got Tezuka Kunimitsu to fall for you! I mean, THE TEZUKA _KUNIMITSU_!!! You've been courting him all this time and you didn't even tell _me_?! How could you do this!? I mean, I've known _ you _like _him,_ but I didn't even know he liked people!"

That was unexpected. "You _knew_?!?!" he yelled, shocked. Yumiko laughed.

"Little brother, you talk in your sleep." She chuckled at the memories.

"I, I do NOT!" He declined. I _could_ not. Is more along the lines of what he meant, he knew is dreams quite well. . . quite. . .vividly. If he said anything in the real world like that. . .

"Mn, 'Mitsu, please, just. . . just a little more. . .AH!!!! 'MITSUUUUUUUU!!" She mimicked, very exaggeratedly. Fuji's eyes shot open, widening in horror and his face turned the color of the circle in the nation's flag. Yumiko found this horribly funny and as initiative to continue. "God, please take me, 'Mitsu. I love it when you—"

Fuji covered his sister's mouth. "Okay! I get it, you can hear me," he pleaded, face still burning red. "Um. . . you won't tell mom and dad, right?"

She laughed again.

"Right?" He pressed.

"As_ if _I have to," she hinted.

"WHAT?!?!" He flipped out.

"If _I _ can hear you, do you really think _they_ can't?" She asked. "Besides," Yumiko continued, "He was all you talked about first year, especially when your senpais hurt him; all we heard was how angry you were and how it was nasty for them to do that to_ your_ Tezuka."

Fuji sank. He never realized it had been so long since he fell for the boy, and he never knew that his family knew. Though, it was a relief that he didn't have to break the news to his parents but Yuuta. . . Yuuta! _Is _that _why he wanted to move away?!_ he thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Friday morning was finally upon them. "Ah, Tezuka," Fuji greeted, smiling as he walked up to Tezuka, who had been leaning on a nearly leafless tree. Tezuka nodded in response, afraid of what he should say, considering the situation they were caught in the day before. "You're still coming to help me study today, right?" Fuji tilted his head in an adorable way.

Tezuka paused as he took in the beautiful sight. "Ah." Tezuka remembered tennis practice a little earlier. Fuji was definitely looking at him more. Whenever Tezuka looked away, he caught a glimmer of blue shining in his peripherals, blue that could only come from Fuji's glittering, open eyes. Every time Tezuka looked, they remained open, softly taunting:

"Ne, Tezuka, I know you want me." Tezuka blinked. That had sounded like it was spoken. Focusing on the boy in front of him, Tezuka's eyes widened when he realizes Fuji's eyes were searing him. They burned so sweetly the words Tezuka had heard. Fuji had dropped his smile and was stepping closer to Tezuka. "Ne, did you hear me, Tezuka? I know you want me." There it was again. Voiced. Spoken. And true.

Step, step, step. Fuji slowly walked closer to Tezuka. Tezuka's heart again betrayed him and pumped fast. "I know you want me, Tezuka," Fuji placed his hand over Tezuka's heart. "I can hear your heart racing from a meter away. You want me, Tezuka?" Fuji inched up to Tezuka's ear and whispered, "Then take me."

Tezuka immediately missed the closeness when Fuji suddenly pulled back and shot him a gorgeous smile. "See you after school!" He waved as the bell rang. Another day's worth of lessons fell deaf on Tezuka's ears. Tezuka kept dreaming about the hot breathe on his neck when Fuji whispered to him. Did he really mean in? Take him? Claim him as his? Of course Tezuka wanted to, but he'd never thought he'd really have the chance. What would his Grandfather think!? Then Fuji flooded his mind again. Would he really, one day, maybe this day, kiss those lips? The lips that begged to be kissed by him, the lips that curve into breathtaking smiles, the lips that—

"Tezuka!" Yet again, Oishi jabbed a pencil eraser in Tezuka's ribs. Apparently, he'd tried whispering his name, but that didn't work. Rubbing his side and "focusing" on the teacher, Tezuka slowly drifted back into a sweet daydream with Fuji.

Oishi rolled his eyes. "Tezuka!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Tezuka waited for Fuji to finish changing after tennis practice. He was leaning against the clubhouse picking out a leaf stuck in his hair when Fuji came out, smiling and flushed from the heat of his shower. "You waited, thank you," he chuckled, swiping the leaf out of Tezuka's hair with ease, then wiping out the crumbs. Tezuka kept his heartbeat in check by wrapping his scarf around himself as a distraction.

They headed off in the direction of Fuji's house. Fuji not-so-subtly brushing Tezuka's hand with his own every so often during the walk. Tezuka was able to suppress any reaction until Fuji intertwined their pinkies for a split second before letting go. He shuddered. Maybe Fuji didn't notice it?

"Ne, I noticed, Tezuka," Fuji responded to the thought. Shoot. Maybe he'd believe it's from the cold weather. "Don't even try to say it was the cold wind, Tezuka."

"Fuji. . ." Tezuka sighed. Why, again, did he have to fall for the tensai?

"It's because you find me adorable and mysteriously all-knowing , that's why." Fuji poked Tezuka's side teasingly.

"Stop answering."

Fuji smiled softly as a snowflake fell on Tezuka's cheek. "Hai," he giggled. "I remembered my jacket this time, Tezuka."

"Ah," Tezuka responded, looking at the other boy. Fuji chuckled.

Once they got to the door of the Fuji household, Fuji started fumbling for his keys; his hands going numb from the cold. Tezuka sighed and reached into the mailbox, took out the spare key, and opened the door. Fuji blushed slightly. "Arigato, Tezuka. How'd you know we kept the key in the mailbox?" he asked.

Tezuka looked at Fuji in an 'are-you-kidding?' kind of way. He debated between answering or ignoring the question before he decided it would be easier to answer. "You always forgot your key 2nd year whenever I would walk you home."

Fuji's face brightened. "You noticed?"

Tezuka inwardly sighed, of course he notice, he hadn't exaggerated when he said he _always _forgot the key, and besides, Tezuka had started paying a lot of attention to everything Fuji did once the boy had began to keep and eye on him after their Senpais injured him.

At this point, the two had already gone to Fuji's room. Tezuka watched as Fuji closed the door. _You want me, Tezuka? Then take me. _Tezuka shook his head to clear the sudden memory. What was he going to do? Should he do anything? He knew he wanted to act, but the action was what he couldn't think of.

Fuji's eyes glinted open, "Something wrong?"

Tezuka worked hard to restrain his emotions from surfacing. He swallowed hard to keep his tone even. "Nothing's wrong." Not a lie. Something had yet to go wrong, and unless something chooses to go poorly, then nothing is wrong. Fuji smiled while closing his eyes. They sat on Fuji's bed and took out the math work.

After a few minutes of Tezuka explaining ways to help Fuji remember how to solve the problems while Fuji flickered open his eyes during the time Tezuka wasn't looking at him, Fuji put down his pencil and decided to toy with the other boy. Well again, Tezuka wasn't daft, he saw the glimmer of blue each time, and he saw the desire and flirting burn from the crystals.

"Tezukaaa," Fuji whined, "This is boring. Can we take a break?" There it was, the start of Fuji's unplanned plan and the beginning of Tezuka's rapid thinking to avoid the trap. Then it hit him; Tezuka got an idea, and a good one if he were to say so himself. Looking at the strikingly adorable boy in front of him, and again watching the boy speak rather than actually listen, Tezuka's self-doubt disappeared, and he knew what to do.

"Ne," Fuji said as he poked Tezuka's cheek. "I said," he opened the eyes that screamed with seduction, "What do you want to do, Tezuka?"

Tezuka mentally hit himself for what he was about to do and say, but he refused to back down on this opportunity. "What do I want _to do_?" He smirked, making Fuji's eyes widen in alarm; with good reason, too, because a second later, Tezuka had pushed Fuji's arms back and the boy was trapped underneath Tezuka. Leaning down to Fuji's ear, Tezuka breathed, "Or. . . what do I _want_?" For once, Tezuka knew he had the upper hand against Fuji; this was only further confirmed as he wetly kissed down Fuji's jaw line and felt the boy shudder and tremble as Tezuka himself always did when he thought of Fuji.

Fuji moaned under Tezuka as if trying to hurry him along. "You're a demanding one aren't you?" Tezuka teased, before obligingly pressing his lips on the other boy's. Books and pencils thrown off the bed, the two continued to ravage the other's mouth, uncaring that the windows were open.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, pulling back from their kissing, face flushed and lips red. Tezuka directed all of his attention to him. Then Fuji's eyes opened, the only thing dancing across was an ocean of lust. Pure lust, and only intended for Tezuka. Shooting the look at Tezuka, Fuji pulled Tezuka towards him and again whispered in his ear, "I know you want me." He paused to suck on Tezuka's neck, careful not to leave any marks, then he continued, "So take me."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Not too shabby. Except, Tezuka and Fuji fics always get longer than I plan. Oh well, I'm not going to write a lemon (which is a sex scene, I think) but if you (you as in, the one reading this) wants to write one for this story, then by all means! Write away. Heh, get it? **_**write **_**away, **_**right **_**away. . . It's a play on words! **

**Feel free to review, Good or bad, I'm down with both. **

**America Is Awesome **

**(in my opinion, anyway)**


End file.
